With the progress of technology and the popularization of electronic products, the demands on digitalized documents become stronger. Generally, the paper-type documents can be converted into digital files through an image capture process such as a scanning process or a photographing process, among which the quality of the images captured through the scanning process is better, and the characters in the images can be recognized more easily.
Nowadays, various kinds of scanners have been introduced into the market. For example, the widely-used scanners include flatbed scanners or handy scanners. Compared to the flatbed scanners, the volume of the handy scanners is smaller and lighter, and the handy scanners are more convenient to be carried with, such that the paper-type documents can be promptly converted into digital files.
However, when the handy scanners are used to capture images, errors may be occurred while operating the handy scanners or detecting the displacement, such that the skew of the image is caused. Furthermore, since the skew caused by the errors will increase as the length of image is getting longer, if the images are only integrally rotated, the skew will still exist in the rotated images, such that the captured images cannot be precisely corrected.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an image capture and correction method to solve the drawbacks in prior arts, correct the skew in the captured images, and achieve the advantages of precisely correcting the captured images.